Lost Legacy: The Titan War
by Jhakasi
Summary: The one-shot prequel to the upcoming Lost Legacy series. Kronos has overthrown the Gods at the last battle, and the world is reeling just three years after the events. What is the fate of the Olympians and demigods now that the Titans rule again.


**A/N: This is the opening one-shot for an upcoming series that Orochi-ne and myself will be writing together. Hopefully everyone enjoys this and further enjoys it's continuation later on. Neither of us own PJO. Many thanks to Orochi-ne and Shrrgnien for participation in this endeavor. Also, don't forget the love, please be sure to read and review.

* * *

**

"Okay class, who can tell me the name of the Titan who overthrew the Olympian Gods?" The teacher asked loudly to her young, junior high history class.

"Was it Krios?" A boy from the back rows called out nonchalantly.

"No, it was not Krios, David. Anyone else care to try?" The teacher replied back to the student's inquiry.

"Uh... I might know, Ms. Berges." A girl with curly blond hair said with a raised hand and blushing smile.

"Oh, do tell then, Abigail." The teacher, Ms. Berges replied back sweetly.

"Wasn't it Kronos?" Abigail asked with a touch of trepidation.

"Why that's correct, dear. Now, can anyone tell me the story of what happened to the Olympian Gods and Goddesses?" Ms. Berges inquired further from her class.

This time it was David who shot his hand up and once selected began to recount the events of the second Titanomachy.

"The Titans overthrew the Gods, in the second Titan War." David started out, rather proudly of himself as the class paid close attention to the fascination tale they had heard a few times in the years past.

"Lord Kronos battled in Manhattan against the Olympian forces and their demigod leader, Percy Jackson."

"Very good, now does anyone else want to elaborate on the battle in Manhattan?" Ms. Berges asked with a growing curiosity from the class.

"Kronos (Luke) and Percy had their showdown atop the Empire State Building and while Luke was pleading to be saved, Annabeth stabbed Percy in the back with her cursed dagger." A smaller girl exclaimed excitedly from the front row of the class.

"Very good Chelsea. What happened after that?" Ms. Berges beamed at her eager class.

"Well..." the red headed girl continued."Annabeth was forced to join the Titans and Kronos like, made Percy and Luke his personal guards and stuff."

Ms. Berges didn't look put off the by shirked explanation, but just kept going around the class asking kids the events from just three years prior. Finally, she came back around to Abigail, who successfully finished off the entire tale for everyone.

"With Kronos having defeated the Gods, he set out to return their favor to them with fitting punishments. Zeus was imprisoned down in Tartarus along with Hera, Hades, and Athena."

The girl smiled as she finished, which caused the teacher to continue the tale.

"Now class, the big Titan War was only just three years ago. Lord Kronos had been fighting to regain himself for years prior, with the help of a son of Hermes, Luke Castellan. This is what we know that happened to the twelve Olympians."

Ms. Berges paused for a moment of anticipation, the story had been retold over and over again across the country in the three years since the fall of Olympus and with Hermes forced cooperation, the news was global and widespread, with the Titans rulers being much more up front about not being simple myths.

Initially this caused a bit of widespread panic and chaos, but it wasn't something that lasted very long as people generally accepted the facts with relative ease. It helped mainly to have gods that were physically real and present, and essentially gave the mortal world a manifestation to blame or praise openly.

"So with Zeus, Hades, Hera and Athena in Tartarus, what you wonder might have happened to the other Olympians. So let's go over that, shall we." Ms. Berges stated matter of factually.

"What is the current state of the underworld, with Hades disposed of?" Ms. Berges asked incredulously.

"Didn't the position pass on to his son, Nico?" David asked with only a small hint of certainty.

"Very good, David. Now what about Persephone?" she asked back curiously, like a good teacher would.

"With no more Hades, she was free of the underworld curse, right? So didn't she dispose of her own mother, to rule the seasons?" The boy asked once again, to a correct nod from his teacher.

"Very, very good. Demeter was then sent to join her family down in Tartarus. Persephone finally has relative freedom, but she does still need to visit her step-son occasionally each year." Ms. Berges looked around the class, spotting a boy that was teetering on boredom.

"How about you answer the next question, Frankie." She stated to get the black haired child's attention.

"Sure, whatever miss, just get it over with." Frankie snorted back his retort indignantly.

"What Olympian gods survived the war, what happened to them?" Ms. Berges asked with a vicious smile, making Frankie slightly hesitate before answering.

"Let's see then..." he began."Poseidon was forced to hold up the sky, in place of Atlas. Hermes is still the messenger, spreading the gospel of the Titans. Dionysus is in the underworld, having to grow real wine vineyards by hand and toil. Iris is still doing her messenger thing, along with Hermes. While Ares, Aphrodite, Eros and Hestia all sided with the Kronos and the Titans."

Frankie looked a little bit nervous as he finished, but garnered an appreciative smile from Ms. Berges.

"This leaves our rebels gods and demigods." Berges stated with disdain for the topic. "Hephaestus, Apollo, Nemesis, Hecate, Hebe, and Heracles are still unaccounted for. Artemis on the other hand..." The teacher paused slightly as a cruel smile broke across her lips. "Orion has been hunting Artemis since the fall of Olympus and news has spread lately that she has indeed fallen, seeing as her Hunters no longer seem to possess their immortality."

Abigail's hand shot up from her seat on the left side of the room, being quickly noticed and allowed to speak.

"With the heroes, ma'am... aren't the only ones missing the thief brothers?"

Ms. Berges looked at the student thoughtfully for a moment before replying.

"Yes, there are a few minor demigods still scurrying about but aside from Percy and Annabeth, Thalia Grace was turned into a throne for Luke, still a form of pine like her first death."

The room was a bit chilly, as the conversation had turned slightly uncomfortable at the talk of the missing Olympians and demigods, when the school bells rang and announced the end of the day's classes. Kids orderly filed out and waited for buses and rides home as the day concluded, but Ms. Berges remained behind a bit longer than usual.

The day was growing later when an Iris message flashed across the teacher's desk.

"Berges, are you there?" The rough voice called out from the other side of the misty screen.

"Yes, but this is quite the risk, contacting me in the school of all places." The teacher snapped back with irritation.

"Can't be helped, you know... things are finally going to proceed on our end." Another, matching voice broke through the message towards the teacher.

"Gods, you're both going to get me so busted..." Berges replied back frustrated, but couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Well, you are the Oracle, Rachel... even if you've taken up this teaching guise the last couple years..." Travis Stoll broke with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, at least you can come back finally... we know what the items of summoning are." Connor finished his brothers thought with a playful jab at Travis.

"You really have? That's great news... when can I leave?" Rachel Dare, aka, Ms. Berges asked with growing anticipation.

"The guy should be picking you up any moment now... he's the one who helped up find the items of power, sorta."

There was a sudden knock at the classroom door and in stepped a large teen with bristling brown hair and a rather impressive muscle stature.

"Allo, min elsking. I am Demetri, and come to liberate you back to the safety."

He had a thick Russian accent but his English was easy to understand still. Rachel nodded towards her liberator, before the two set off out of the school grounds. It was a couple of moments before Demetri spoke again.

"So, I've been sleeping a long while, no? Perhaps you tell me what time we are in now..."

Rachel couldn't help smirk slightly; this was one of the five heroes that Hephaestus had mentioned being related to five similarly cursed objects.

"Well, right now the year is 2012, and if you believe what old prophecies say about that... we have until the winter solstice before the world is destroyed."

Demetri smiled at her words, an unusual calm nestled around them before he offered his last thoughts on the subject.

"Then we came at a good time, no? The others will be most glad to hear the world is ending soon." Demetri cackled a hearty laugh, but his words weren't menacing or dooming. You got a feeling that their purpose and destiny, had been waiting for the world to be near collapse. As Hephaestus had pointed out to the Stoll brothers, who had relayed the message along to Rachel, they were the heroes of age.


End file.
